


when everything falls apart

by Illyagonzales



Category: The Last of Us, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Last of us AU no one asked, M/M, apocalypse au, cause im a piece of shit, fluffy yet angsty ;), tragic af of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyagonzales/pseuds/Illyagonzales
Summary: “We’ll be okay Yura, I promise.”





	1. memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah I'm relatively new at this so bear with me and what i meant by that is that I'm annoyingly stupid at using computers etc. So please, please forgive me. HAHAHAH  
> and uh I low-key hate myself too so no need to spam me with negativity *nervously laughs*

“You’re Yuri right?” he continued walking, almost praying that the girl will stop at his immediate rejection. He’s already feeling tired and it’s already twelve past noon.

“Heeeey” the girl caught up with him and then stood in front to stop him. He snapped.

“What do you want hag?!” he glared.

The girl’s eye twitch. Patience, patience. Her face says. “I was just gonna ask if it’s true that you’re Viktor Nikiforov’s brother?” she forced a smile which made him more irked. “No.” he said with a flat tone. “But if I were you I’m not even going to dream to know him, from what I know he doesn’t date basic bitches.” He smirked and turned his heels away from her dumbfounded face.

I watched him by the corridor. I can’t help but to smile as he bluntly insulted her without any second thoughts. His eyes saw mine and it lit up, he walked faster with a grin. “Beka!” he shouted with an underlying glee which made my heart bounce unwillingly.

Flowing blond silky hair, bright green eyes, blushed cheeks, reddened nose due to cold. I can’t began to describe what kind of person Yuri Plisetsky is, he’s so full of contradiction that it will drive you mad, but from the beginning up until know that’s the same madness I yearned and yearned and only him can give me this satisfaction.

I remembered when I first met him. Summer, when everything was still new to my foreign sight. My family had just migrated in this land where everything feels cold and distant, I kept wishing back then to go back, I hated here but I can’t be selfish so I buried all my complaints deep inside my small heart. It was when I heard a voice screaming curses to other kids, of course I was intrigued. How can loud vulgar words come out from such a tiny body? chuckling as I realized that even with the years that we have been together I still find myself ask this question every now and then.

I remember so vividly how this small kid punched the jaw of the other and then sat down on his abdomen and continued punching him. I unconsciously grabbed his fist and told him calmly as I could to stop.He glared at me.

That was our first eye contact. Green determined eyes, almost as if swallowing me whole.

“You’re a pussy! Ya think you can erase your girly face with your dirty mouth?!” the other kid spat on his face. He took away his gaze from me and looked down to the other kid. “Oh but I can erase your ugly mug!” he head butt him so hard I was afraid he got a head concussion. The other kid cried and I had to carry the little blond kid away from the wailing other one. That must have hurt I thought as all the other kids scrammed away.

“GET OFF ME!” he struggled and bit me. I was so startled that I reluctantly let him go.

“What's the matter with you?! I don’t even know you! Don’t touch me!” I caressed my injured hand, I looked down and saw a perfectly aligned bite marks.

“You have nice teeth.” I said absentmindedly.

“WELL OF FUCKING CO- WHAT?!” he screamed, confusion etched around his face.

“My name is Otabek, let’s be friends.” I held out a hand to shake his. He swatted me.

“ha?! Why should I?!”

“Because I like your eyes it looks like…” I searched for words.

“WHAT?! SAY IT LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DOLL AND I’LL-“ I held my palm in front of his face to stop him from speaking. “hmm… something like a soldier’s, and I feel like we’re the same somehow.” 

I said while imagining the world war movies that I loved ever since I can remember. It had a fire that I can’t quite describe. Now that I realize, maybe I was like a moth drawn to light, only I was drawn to him. Not that there’s any difference.

“so are you gonna be my friend or not?” I asked.

He looked at me wide eyed as if I said something so shocking, with a pouted lips he nodded and shook my hand he previously slapped.

“I’m Yuri Plisetsky, hello Otabek..?”

“Altin.”

“Hello Otabek Altin.”

 

“As I was saying I’m fucking tired of fending off girls for Viktor!” he rolled his eyes. “If he can just be like me a little bit then they’ll settle down.” he clicked his tongue out of sheer annoyance for his older brother.

“Rude? Is that what you mean?” I chuckled.

“More like frank but you get me right?” he said, and we laughed because we know too well that his frankness always harbors insults and words that will hurt other’s ears.

Viktor is one of the most celebrated figure skater, and is Yuri’s older brother. Though they might not look alike due to him bearing blue eyes paired with silver hair, nonetheless he’s beautiful just like Yuri. From what I see, Viktor and Yuri are half-brother who shares a bond like a twin. They’re almost inseparable when we were young that I became immune to Viktor’s strange antics; invading personal spaces, dancing out of nowhere, and don’t even get me started with his recent drinking habits.

I can’t help to let out a little laugh when I came home with Yuri all bruised out, bleeding from his nose with a smug look at his face. The man almost called an ambulance, only Yuri’s head chop stopped him. They’re extremely protective to each other, especially when Yuri loves to start a fight or brawl every chance he gets. Viktor might be the older one but I can honestly say, with the absence of their parents, domestically speaking, Yuri is mostly the responsible one. He gets up early just to prepare a breakfast that Viktor can easily purchase at a restaurant on his way to the rink, and the latter still eats it even though he’s bound to be late because of it. He cleans his brother’s messy bedroom and goes out of his way to organize them, he picks up groceries, gets the laundry and almost everything that concerns household are the jobs he willingly took when their mother died.

 

It was raining hard that day, everyone was wearing black, and my mother laid hes hand on my shoulder while she whispered. “How unfortunate.”

We both stared at Viktor who was crouching down, eyes already tired from crying as he held his mother’s portrait, and Yuri who was just standing behind him letting the rain soak him. People started to leave and Viktor had to cater them all, had to probably smile his way to their unneeded pity. It was my mother’s turn to say goodbye, I sneaked out to Yuri while she said gentle words of encouragement.

I slapped his back as hard as I could which startled my mother, Viktor, and of course Yuri.

“You’ll be fine.” I whispered and smiled at him.

He looked directly at my eyes he bit his lips and hugged me really tight. “OF FUCKING COURSE! I WAS BROUGHT UP BY MOM TO BE STRONG! I WILL PROTECT VIKTOR! I WILL PROTECT YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!” he shouted, muffling his words a little as he buried his eyes on my shoulder. I pat his back, and ran my finger to his wet hair.

“Yeah, I believe you.”

Viktor came running down and hugged him, it was the first and the last time I saw Yuri cried. He was clutching Viktor’s coat, and contained his screams at his chest. Viktor was crying too but was smiling softly. “

We’ll be okay Yura, I promise.”

 

 

“Look all I’m saying is he better get his damn shits together, I can’t be the one who always cleans up the mess.” He sighed. I secretly laugh, because there is a high possibility that what he meant was; I hope he finds someone worth it not some fan girls that will just waste his money. You see, with Yuri, you have to continuously translate it and deduct all of the profanities to get his meaning, it’s hilarious really, but that is one of the reason that makes him so special.

“I mean Beka, he’s already turning twenty. Psh.” I

pat his head to calm him down. “I know, he’ll eventually be there.”

He looked up to me, again with that gleaming eyes. “Really? You think?” he asked like how children asks.

I smiled softly. “Yeah.” I looked up to the unusual darkening sky “So let’s hurry up before it pours down.”

“Race you?” He smirked.

“Not before I leave you behind first.”

We were running fast when his phone rang and stopped us abruptly. He looked down to see the caller I.D and saw it was Yakov. He crunched up his eyebrows, definitely worried. Yakov is Viktor’s coach, he only calls whenever there's an emergency or during Viktor’s match where Yuri can’t go to. Since it's Viktor’s off season, it’s probably bad.

He hesitates a little bit. I gripped his shoulders and nodded.

He answered. “What?” he asked with a faked annoyed tone. His muscles tensed.

“YURI! GET BACK HOME!” A very flustered Viktor surprised us.

“What?! Where’s Yakov? Why do you have his phone? And stop shouting!” He breathe rapidly, sensing the urgency in his brother’s voice. They continued shouting to each other for a moment before I grabbed the phone from Yuri’s grasp.

“Vitya, this is Otabek. What happened?” As if on cue a series of ambulance made its way downtown passing by us, and for some reason the driver looked at us with a horrified face, and then sped away. “Huh? Yes, I’m still here.” I replied, clearly distracted. “What did you say?”

“I SAID FUCKING GET OUT OF THERE!” He screamed at the other line. My eyebrows raised up, Viktor rarely gets mad at anyone, after a second of absorption, I realized he wasn’t mad but laced with panic instead.

“What? Why?” I said I looked around the surroundings and found the calmness rather unnerving.

“I- SHIT GET OUT!” I heard a lot of scream, screeches, and panic from the other line, I stared at Yuri, trying to contain my confusion.

“Vitya? Are you still there?” more screaming. “Vitya?”

“I’m still here.” He said breathlessly. “Listen to me, get out of there before everything goes down. I’ll meet you at our house.” He paused. “And please, please, protect Yuri.” He finally hanged.

“What did he sa-“ I grabbed Yuri’s hand and ran. I looked back to check on Yuri but instead I became more focused on a stampede forming at his back. People were already shouting, running, and with them are… I’m not really sure how to describe them. Their eyes are rolled back with veins popping at their face. Yuri was about to look back but I gripped his wrist harder.

“Ouch! What the hell beka?!”

“Don’t look back, promise me you won’t look back!” I said all the while trying to breathe. “Just stare at floor!” I felt his muscles tensed but did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YOU USE THIS SITE?!


	2. What was left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO DAMN SLOW I had a writer's block and now with all the acads going on. tsk tsk but still thanks for all the comments *You made me all blush, like hot daaaaamn*

Victor woke up with a jump. He was heaving with sweats pouring down on his forehead. He looked around and saw the same hole he had been living for three years now. A room that looked more of an abandoned studio more than a home. He snorted, where’s home? He was sure even in his exhausted state he could hardly call this crap home. Bottles was to be found everywhere, scraps were to be crowded in all parts of the house and most all the sheets haven’t been washed since… he cringed, god knows when.

 

What a wonderful way to start a day in this apocalyptic age; grumpily bitchin’ about.

 

He heard a loud thump followed by grunts. He walked towards the noise and found a slumped up Otabek on the floor. His eyes widened. “Beka?!” he then hurriedly dragged him to a dilapidated couch.

“What on earth happened?!” he raised up his sleeves and found cuts and bruises on his arms and a blackening gash on his jaw.

Victor’s eyes darkened. “Who did this?” he asked with a quiet threat instilled in his voice.

Otabek refused to look at him. He grabbed his chin and straightened it, he forced him to meet his eyes.

“Who did this?” he repeated with a slight raised voice.

“A couple of thugs.” He sighed. “It’s fine it’s been take care off, Vitya.” He said with a winced when Victor dabbed a wet cloth on his gash.

“Oh really? Glad your home-“ He smirked. “Like I’ll believe that, you’re such shitty liar.” He wringed the cloth. "Always had been.”

Otabek chuckled despite the stabbing pain he felt. “It was Robert.”

Victor stopped moving. He’s hand unconsciously tightened its grip to the cloth. “Explain.”

“I was at the west end, dealing for some ration cards.” Otabek took the cloth and began wiping his forearm. “The deal was done and all when two men jumped on me.” he eyed Victor. “They were sent by Robert.”

“Are those asshole still here?” Otabek laughed. “I told you Vitya, they were taken care off.”

He hummed approvingly. “Well why don’t we pay him a visit? After all he does have our goods with him and it’s time to take our interest from him.”

Otabek raised his eyebrows. “I assume you drag out his location on one of his cronies.” Victor explained.

“That’s to be expected.” Otabek smiled.

 

“Supplies must be running low.” Victor remarked as they walked around the fences. Otabek looked at the van carrying the supplies and the yellow tape that keeps the people at bay.

“The ration lines haven’t even started yet and people are already clamoring.” He added. Well that’s to be expected and all, with the fireflies. He thought. The fireflies is a militia group that stirs up riots to the city, proving well _something_ back then but now, Victor wasn’t entirely sure about their motives anymore.

In other words the resistance is fighting head to head with the military and from everyone’s observation, they’re fighting a losing war.

As if on cue multiple gunshot was heard. “Shit.” He cursed. They were about to enter the west end by the gates but was blocked by the fire exchange between the group and the military.

“Vitya, the tunnels.” Otabek called.

“Alright, to the long route it is then.”

They ran all the way to the second block and entered a low rise building leading to the tunnels they usually use to smuggle ration cards, dealing and all the illegal agreements they had to make to sustain their living.

“Hey Victor!” one of the guards called him from behind. He smiled at the younger guard.

“How’s the tunnels? Are they good?”

“Yeah I just used them, they’re clean.” They continued walking.

“So where ya going? It’s late, the curfew…” he looked up and saw Victor’s amused expression. “Oh of course they don’t apply to you.” He grinned.

“Not anymore, they don’t.” he caress mimicking a thinking man. “But they did when I was your age.”

“Fifteen?”

“-Ish.”

“So yeah, where you going?”

“Oh to Robert.” The young man saw a slight glint on Victor’s blue eyes, but it was so fast it felt like it wasn’t even there at the first place.

“Robert? Why is everyone looking for Robert?” he wondered out loud.

“To pay him a visi-“ he stopped short. “What? Who’s looking for him?”

“Minako.”

“Now, that’s interesting, what does the Queen Firefly wants with him?” He sounded airy.

“I don’t know but she was in a hurry, bet it’s because of the curfew.” Again, Victor couldn’t decipher whether this young man is an idiot or an airhead.

He pat the young man’s shoulder. “Johnny, you see nobody really cares about the curfews.” Otabek chuckled as Johnny’s blood rushed through his face. “That’s why we built this tunnel, so that we stop fussing about those damned curfews.”

 “Yes, right.” The young man straightened up and grinned. They part ways on the entrance with Victor bidding a wave and Johnny walking briskly with a determined face.

“You know…”Otabek started while he assembled the guns on the tables. “The apocalypse started when you were twenty.”

“He doesn’t have to know about that and besides I said –ish not that I said I was fifteen.” He chuckled.

“So –ish still accepts five years apart from the actual age.”

“Like I said.” He retracted his gun. “He doesn’t need to know about that.”

“I’ll never understand the thing you have with age.” Otabek sighed. “It intrigues me too.”

“Minako and Robert?”

Otabek cringed. “When you say it like that, it feels like they’re hooking up or something.”

Victor laughed. “He’d be dead first before he even tries to touch her.” he eyes twitch. “That woman is a whole another monster.”

He knows that after all he was a firefly first before he grew tired of all this bullshits and decided he had enough with the revolution, with the cure with everything about this he’d like to call- a bad yeast infection.

He handed the flashlight to Otabek and they’ve began to trek the tunnels.

After minutes of comfortable silence Victor once again broke it. “Did you…” he wavered fearing that the answer will be the same thing he expected to begin with. “Did you think you can handle Robert alone?”

Victor watched Otabek’s expressionless’ face turned into a slight frown. Victor grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

“Look Beka, the only thing that we’ve got is each other. Why can’t you understand that? Why can’t you for once depend on me?” Victor looked tiredly at Otabek. He wanted to shout at him for being an idiot and wanting to do this alone, noted, again.

“Because Vitya, it haunts you, it haunts me and we’ll never be the same.” He told Victor and then continued walking.

Victor hung his head low. Yes it does, but can’t a man hope for so much and yet be so tired? Because like the fireflies, he is also fighting a losing war.


End file.
